ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Did You Know Gaming?
|registration= |owner=Shane Gill |author= |editor= |launch date = May 14, 2012 |revenue= |alexa= 83,035 ( ) |current status = Active }} Did You Know Gaming? (abbreviated DYKG) is a video game–focused blog which launched in May 2012. The site features video content focusing on video game related trivia and facts, hosted on video game entertainment website NormalBoots.com, covering various franchises. Since the website's launch, it has been featured on numerous major news and gaming outlets including Huffington Post, MCV, Game Informer, MTV, Nerdist, and the Houston Press. In 2017, Did You Know Gaming? opened a second channel, called DidYouKnowGaming? 2. History The site launched on May 14, 2012, by Shane Gill who came up with the idea for a trivia focused website based on gaming after being inspired by a number of Facebook trivia groups. By July 2012, the official Facebook page had reached nearly 20,000 fans in under eight weeks. As of February 2019, the official YouTube channel has currently over 2,260,000 subscribers and over 460 million views. On January 25, 2014, Did You Know Gaming partnered with a relaunched Normal Boots, a collaborative website for hosting gaming themed content created by Jon Jafari and Austin Hargrave. A spin-off series' has also been created on the channel "The Film Theorists" called Did You Know Movies. It has long since moved to the NormalBoots YouTube channel in where the majority of the original videos were reworked. On July 7, 2017, Did You Know Gaming? announced a new channel, featuring content created by Dazz, creator of The VG Resource websites and the Region Locked series, alongside Greg who also works on Region Locked. The channel features a more off-the-cuff style primarily focused around providing additional content to compliment the main channel. The channel hosted its own version of two of the channels main shows, "Did You Know Gaming? Extra" and "Region Locked Light". As of February 2019, the second channel has over 170,000 subscribers and more than 8.8 million views. On November 21, 2017, they announced that Region Locked Light would be cancelled and that Did You Know Gaming? Extra would be moved to the main channel. They, as of the date, had almost no plans for the channel. One of their ideas was using the channel to promote smaller trivia and gaming channels. Content The site releases videos presenting trivia based on different franchises. Series which have been covered are Star Fox, Pikmin, Super Smash Bros. Metroid and many more. One specific series called Easter Egg Hunting looks at secrets and Easter Eggs found in games based on a particular show or in a specific game such as South Park, Doctor Who and Metal Gear Solid. Each video is narrated by a number of popular internet personalities including Jon Jafari of JonTron, Arin Hanson, and Smooth McGroove. VGFacts VGFacts is a sister website of Did You Know Gaming? which launched in March 2013 and also features gaming related trivia. Created in partnership with The Spriters Resource, the site features trivia covering thousands of games, series and consoles as well as articles discussing various topics, which even includes contributions from game publisher Konami. Episode list Each episode covers a specific franchise or game and is often narrated by a popular internet personality. There is the main Did You Know Gaming? series and other spin-offs such as VGFacts and Region Locked. In May 2019, the episodes that were narrated by ProJared were taken down from the channel following his removal from NormalBoots due to accusations of sending nude pictures to underaged fans. Did You Know Gaming? Did You Know Gaming? Extra Did You Know Gaming? Extra (first on their second channel), usually talks about a specific theme (such as censorship or love in video games) and a random piece of trivia in the end. On November 21, 2017, they announced that the series was moving to their main channel. VGFacts Region Locked In Region Locked, they talk about games that didn't get an international release or did not get a release in all regions. Region Locked Light Region Locked Light was originally a spin-off of Region Locked. On November 21, 2017, they announced that Region Locked Light would be cancelled to focus on more, bigger Region Locked episodes. Unseen64 Unseen64 was a video series which covered canceled and unreleased video games, made in association with canceled game archive Unseen64.net. The series was produced by Liam Robertson, an editor from the site. Game History Secrets Reception The site has received generally positive reception from critics. CEO of Destructoid, Hamza Aziz, has praised the site saying "The Did You Know Gaming series is a pretty wonderful look at the lesser known facts of your favorite videogames." Steve Napierski, author of the webcomic series Dueling Analogs, has posted about Did You Know Gaming? multiple times saying that "Not sure if you've noticed from the amount of Did You Know Gaming? videos I have reposted on Dueling Analogs, but I am definitely a fan of them." References External links *Official site * Category:Internet properties established in 2012 Category:Video game blogs Category:YouTube channels Category:YouTube series Category:Gaming YouTubers